warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow's Journal: Young Memories
Shadow's Journal: Young Memories is created by Rosie. It's about Shadow's journal. Shadow is a kittypet. Characters(to be added as the story goes on): Shadow, a young smoky gray shecat with a green eye and a blue eye. Raven and Splotch are two blue gray toms with amber eyes, Splotch with black, ginger, and white splotches. River is a white shecat with ice blue eyes, half deaf. Fogstar is a pale gray tom with brown eyes. Mothwhisker is a yellow shecat with amber eyes and orange spots. Leafpaw is a pale ginger tabby tom with very dark brown eyes. Mistfall is a dark gray tom with blue eyes and light gray stripes. Gingerstar is a ginger tom with black eyes. Macadamiacookie and Nutpaw are two pale cream shecats with white and brown flecks. Rosestar is a reddish pinkish shecat with navy blue eyes. Sweetdough is a sweet beige shecat. Honeymilk is a white and gold tom. First Entry, mid leafbare. Topic: Introduction Okay, hi, Journal. I'm Shadow. My mom bought you so I can record memories. Don't expect any 'dear journal' stuff, but expect a lot of writing. So. I like your fuzzy blackness and your eye shaped jems on your cover... it reminds me of Slither. Oh, I do miss the little black furball. Well, I will be kinda active here. So here goes! I'm Shadow, as I just told you. I'm smoky gray with one green and one blue eye. I used to live with MistClan, but they didn't allow journals as fuzzy as this. There I was called Shadowbeam, although I don't know why they name cats such weird things. Still in Clans, I then went to RussetClan, but they weren't much better. They called me Gingerstreak, although I've no ginger on me! Then I came here. Two cats named Raven and Splotch live here as well. Raven's not too bad, but Splotch is a nightmare. He is so, so spoiled and doesn't like Raven, much less me! He must have been so angry when Raven came here. Splotch used to be an only cat, but now Raven and I are here. He especially doesn't like me because I came stinking of leaves, bark, and mud. These Hindlegwalkers, as Raven calls them, are rather kind compared to others. He has a friend named River, and she only gets hard pellets and soft slop! Even though it's not my favorite, this makes me like the leftover meat we get! It tastes a bit odd, but it's most likely better than the stuff River gets. I feel bad for her because she's so sweet, shy, and cute too. Second Entry, early newleaf. Topic: MistClan MistClan weren't all that bad, you know. The leader, Fogstar, was rather nice. But he was the one that called me Shadowbeam. Their 'medcat,' so they call her, was named Mothwhisker. She knew so, so much about herbs! If I liked the name 'Shadowpaw,' even though I'm old enough to be a warrior, and if she wasn't already mentoring Leafpaw, I could have almost stayed and been a medcat apprentice! If only... Then there's Mistfall. He really is sweet, but his heart has been torn numerous times and patched awkwardly. He's fallen in love with quite a few pretty shecats, but they've all died or placed interest in someone else. I really feel bad for him. I wanted him to come here with me, but the life of a 'kittypet', as they call us houseden cats, was not for him. He was clearly born for the life he has, but I do miss him. Third Entry, early newleaf. Topic: RussetClan I still can't forget the name Gingerstreak. It's so weird! I'm completely gray! But their leader, Gingerstar, apparantly liked me to name me after him. Other than the name, Gingerstar was rather nice- but every tom there apparantly loved me! Eew! I'm glad they like me, but that's just disgusting and overboard! Fourth Entry, late greenleaf. Topic: Macadamia My Hindlegwalkers just gave us all a nibble of macadamia nut cookie. It tastes really good! In the end we all got two whole cookies! Oops, sorry, Splotch did not join in. However, I met Macadamiacookie and Nutpaw of RoseClan. Their leader is Rosestar, and they all like macadamia nut cookies too! Incredible! And they don't have Hindlegwalkers to give them to them! Sweetdough lives up to her name. She's as sweet as cookie dough! And looks like it, too. Her apprentice, Honeymilk, is really nice too. They gave me a taste of honey, and it tastes of almost nothing, but it's so sweet!